


Our Horror Show

by ShadowsAbound



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Others will be tagged as stories progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAbound/pseuds/ShadowsAbound
Summary: October 1st -31st. A prompt for each day.  All come from the Naruto Rarepair Spookfest from Tumblr.  All are going to center various stages of a relationship between Shikamaru and Naruto. Likewise all of these stories are gonna have some type of Halloween, mystical, otherworldly or horror, and autumn aspect. Everything that embodies the time between late September through mid-November.





	Our Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to this "sure to be a disaster" collection of stories. 
> 
> These stories come from and draw inspiration from The Naruto Rarepair Spookfest Prompts from Rarepair Haven on Tumblr. But with that being said my stuff is not apart of their collection. I am not apart of their collection because I wasn't sure if was gonna be able to post and actually do the stories. However, I have tried to abide by the guidelines they have set. All my stories will have the warnings needed before each chapter and so forth. With that being said my stories are gonna range from being simply straight fluff to horror and everything in between with a flair of deep rooted Southern Mysticism. Some stories are gonna be long with a few taking place over the course of different prompts. 
> 
> So--  
to all of those who take the time to check out my stories I hope you enjoy them. I am not the best writer and prone to a lot mistakes but they were fun to write. I look forward to your comments, kudos and your time. 
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> So I'm extremely late for this. I hope that is okay. So is the first one of the these prompts for October 1st. I hope to have the next few out in a couple days and will be back on track but I doubt it. I didn't look over this one because I was getting very discouraged with it. I hope someone gets some enjoyment out of this. 
> 
> Prompt: Pumpkin Spice 
> 
> Warnings: Language. 
> 
> Rating: PG to PG-13

  
Naruto knows it’s fall when he has to pull out the extra blankets  
-one for the couch  
-two for the bed  
-a set on the love seat for company.

  
He knew that having that many blankets might be considered excessive, but when the nights had finally started to cool down and one had a partner with permanently cold feet—one could never have too many.  
Especially, when your partner was Shikamaru Nara. The man hated socks, which made blankets the best option. Even if wrapping them up in said blanket was basically the same thing as wearing socks. But Naruto learned long ago not to say a word lest an argument was sure to follow.

It became easier just to accept the oddity of it.

  
When the blankets came out it meant another fact of the season was about to take control of his life. And rather violently he might add. He gave the calendar a cursory glance. It was October- so yet it should already be out, which meant he was going to be heading to stores soon and seeing if they had anything out and available.

  
Yes, that was the most telling sign for him—the sale of all things pumpkin spice.

  
He shuddered at the prospect of all things pumpkin spice in their home because to him there was such a thing as too much. Likewise, if one were to ask him about it, he would not be able to tell the person the how’s or why’s Shikamaru grew to have this addiction, but it happened. And somehow, he is pretty sure it happened while they were together.

  
Naruto really didn’t understand Shikamaru’s addiction because he, himself, didn’t like the flavor. A strong flavor that coated his mouth and often refused to leave even after several hours. He tried once to explain it to Shikamaru, but none of it made sense and resolved to blame it all on the nutmeg. The nutmeg was what made it hard to like.

  
Regardless, Naruto was kinda glad his partner’s addiction extended to all things flavored—Pumpkin Spice, instead of just coffee.

  
Naruto would take the time to stock up on everything and anything relating to the flavor. Granted it would take a chunk of his funds but the look he knew that would be on Shikamaru’s face would make it worth it.

  
A smile flittered across his lips at the thought as he grabbed his keys and left their apartment. He took a glance at his watch just to see if he could stop by Shika’s job with a cup of coffee, because knowing the other he was just about to drop for his afternoon nap.

  
He whooped. There was just enough time.

  
Outside the air was chilly with promise of a cool fall day, which suited him just fine, for it was a nice change of place from the sweltering summer heat. He pushed up the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The street was quiet, for once, making the walk to the small corner coffee shop a few blocks away pleasant. He hoped they would have their pumpkin spice ready for the season.

  
The small coffee shop was normal, as far as shops, with that same homey atmosphere and students always milling about. It was cliched to the extreme but they both liked the place, nonetheless. The people who ran the shop, he supposed, were the ones who made the experience worth coming back being old friends had nothing to do with it.

  
Upon entering a shrill bell rang, loud and clear, his arrival to the baristas as the sharp scent of coffee and bread filled the air. Was he gonna just get Shikamaru is usual or try to get him something new? Sweet or Savory?

  
“Oh, Naruto?” a voice calls out from the back room.

  
“Sakura! Didn’t know you were working today.”

  
A young woman with light pink hair and jade green eyes stepped out from the back room with a tired smile on her face.

  
“Hinata’s sick today so she was forced to stay home. And Ino stayed with her. So it’s just gonna be me till Sai is able to come in which should be soon and then Chouji later in the afternoon.”

  
“Man, that sucks. Ino is probably being an absolute mother hen.”

  
“You’re telling me considering she only has a cold.”

  
“Ino just worries.”

“Yeah, I know.” She stepped up the register, “So are you here for Shikamaru’s usual?”

  
Naruto ran a hand through his hair, “Kinda. I was wanting to know if you had your pumpkin spice flavor out yet?”

  
“Unfortunately, no. Why do you want that? I know you hate it with a passion.”

  
“Shikamaru.”

  
A puzzled look crossed her face before it clicked. “Oh, I forgot he goes crazy for it. Well, we weren’t supposed to start selling it until Friday, but I can make an exception for you and make a large cup for him.”

  
“You’re the best. You can charge me extra for it, if need be.” Naruto said, with a grateful laugh.

  
Sakura waved him off. “Nah, don’t worry about it. You want your usual as well?”

  
“If it’s not too much trouble.”

  
“Nope.”

  
Idle chatter flowed between the two as she prepared everything. Every so often another customer would filter through and order. He supposed he came in at a good time, for Sakura just finished his order as large party of students came bumbling into the shop. It looked like the afternoon classes were about to start. She handed him a large, brown paper bag and his two drinks.

  
“Here you go. I added a few extras to the order and knowing Shikamaru he hasn’t ate in a while.” She says with a bright smile.

  
But before Naruto can protest about the extra, she flutters away to the large gaggle of students effectively ignoring him. He sighed and smiled lightly as he pulled out his Gama-chan. He took a few bills out and slipped them into her tip jar. And immediately made his way out of the establishment knowing full well if she were to catch what he had done she would kill him.

  
With his parcel in hand, he checked his watch once more. He still had enough time. Shikamaru worked several blocks from the shop and Naruto made his way there. Shikamaru worked much to Naruto’s quiet dismay at the police station as a Commander specializing in homicide and missing persons cases. Difficult and stressing work that often had him coming home utterly exhausted and in a dark mood.

  
Inside everything is in a constant state of hustle and bustle. Idly, he hoped that Shika would be able to take lunch with him. The staff upon seeing him jubilantly wave and smile and let him go unimpeded through the station. He was a normal fixture in the station from the moment Shikamaru started.

  
Shikamaru’s office rested in the back of the station neatly tucked away into a corner with a very small window. He supposed it was to keep him from daydreaming too much and staring at the clouds. But he highly doubted that it even worked. Naruto was disappointed when he wasn’t in his office. Regardless, he set everything down on his partner’s desk and once again steps out to peer around the office space.

  
“Asuma!” he called when he spotted the other commander, who waved at him with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

  
“Oh, Naruto. You here for Shikamaru?”

  
“Yeah,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

  
“Well, I think he is in the evidence room so let me go find him. So why don’t you go have a seat in his office. I will bring him to you.”

  
Naruto nodded and made himself comfortable in the office as he pulled out all the food. He couldn’t help but drool slightly at the array, for as much as he fussed when Sakura gave them extra it sure looked good. He took the extra plates she packed and set out Shika’s favorites and his own. It wasn’t five minutes later when Shikamaru came in the office with his customary slouch and grimace. He too, much to Naruto’s dismay, had an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

  
“Naru, I wasn’t expecting to see you this afternoon.” A small, warm smile pulled at his lips as he tucked the cigarette behind his ear. Walking over to Naruto, he leaned down and gave Naruto a long, sweet kiss. And as he pulled back, he made sure to say, “It’s a wonderful surprise. You even brought me food.”

  
“Yep. Even brought you something special,” he said, getting one more kiss from Shikamaru as he grabbed the coffee cup up to the other’s lips. Shikamaru doesn’t take a sip right way and instead pulls the top off and takes a deep whiff and nearly melts.

  
“Fucking finally,” he muttered under his breath as he takes a long drink.

  
“You damn addict. You haven’t even seen what else I brought you.” Naruto grumbled as he grabbed a bit of the food and shoved into Shikamaru’s mouth. Very nearly causing him to choke, but he doesn’t and half-hardheartedly glares at his lover as he moved to take a seat still cradling his cup of coffee like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

  
Naruto shook his head as he took a sip of his tea, for he will never understand Shika’s obsession with the flavor, but it looked like he will be making him a pumpkin pie later.  



End file.
